Biggs Darklighter’s Time adventure
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: A 12 year old Biggs Darklighter shows up on Coruscant ten years after the end of the Rebelion and 13 years after his 19 year old self was killed how will Luke handel this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing. And fore those of you who Do not know who Biggs is He was Luke Skywalker's best friend. He was killed y Vader when he ans the rest of the Alience were trying to Bblowe up the first Death star

Biggs Darklighter's Time adventure

Biggs Darklighter's Time adventure.

It was a typical day at school for Biggs and his friend Luke Skywalker. After sitting through another sorry excuse for a history class which was the last class of the day. Biggs had gone to get his Back pack and had come back to find Fixer and his group picking on Luke agene.

"Where are you going runt." Fixer snarled as he punched Luke in the face, reopening a cut that was on his forehead.

Luke started to walk away but then Windy pushed him over and kicked him in the stomach. It was unfair at twelve years old Luke was still one of the smallest boys in their class and for some reason or other Fixer's group's favorite past time was to beat Luke up.

Finally Biggs couldn't take it any more "Leave him alone Fixer."

Fixer turned around sharply. "What was that Rich boy?"

"I said leave him alone."

"Why do you care what we do to the little twerp Biggs he's nothing he will always be nothing."

"For all you know Fixer you might need his help one day and then where would you be?"

"Right Biggs and may be the little freak would have been grand master of the Jedi if they were still around."

"Just leave him alone ok"

Fixer rolled his eyes. "Come on lets go before he decides to ask his father to fire are parents."

Biggs watched them go. As Luke got to his feet and started to clean the cut on his forehead. "One of these days Fixer id going to bite off more then he can chew."

"Tell me about it" Biggs replied "What was that about any way?"

"I found this over in a junk pile earlier but I don't think it belongs their and fixer claimed it was his. But he had no Idea what the symbols meant." Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a little medallion made of copper. "Do you know what it is the symbols look like they are old republic but they are a little different." Luke handed the medallion to Biggs who took a look at it.

Words started to appear on it_: Property of Jedi apprentice Jordan Nova, New Republic year X._

There was a flash of light. Luke shielded his eyes but Biggs didn't notice. When Luke brought his hand down Biggs was gone.

Biggs looked at it for a moment "New Republic? But that makes no sense what do you think Luke?" But Luke was gone and Biggs found himself in the middle of a City not jut any city, He was on Coruscant.

_A/n So where and when do you think Biggs wound up. This is just the intro it will get better Trust Me . Review please_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last time

Disclaimer: same as last time.

Biggs 2

Biggs looked around at the towering sky scrapers and realized this was not the Coruscant that he had seen in the Holo vids. It looked slightly cleaner more maintained and there were not as many rundown buildings shown singes of being repaired. The senate building looked as though it was alive with activity and the Jedi Temple looked like it did in Coruscant's Pre Empire days. In fact their was next to no evidence that the empire had existed at all save a few Brocken statues that were now being torn down.

Biggs knew he needed information and saw a building that looked like it could be government archives or a library. After looking through the archives for about an hour he discovered that the Emperor had been dead for at least ten years and that the old government of the old republic was for the most part reinstated.. There was some documentation off something called the imperial Remnant but that territory that was shrinking greatly. It was hard to tell with the knew dating system being used but Biggs figured that he had traveled at least twenty years forward in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a Block away from were Biggs was looking through the archives The chief of state Mon Mothma was in a meeting with all branches of the military as well as any and all security.

Leia Organa Solo sat on her left taking notes and Luke Skywalker sat next to her only half listening to the conversation. Admiral Ackbar had the floor and was now talking about the security procedures at the next negotiation session that was to be held between the Republic and the empire within the next two days.

"So in conclusion I recommend we post two security officers at each entrance any more then that and we may come across as over powering.

"Are You sure that Will be enough security this is the empire after all?" general Han Solo put in. "And its not like we can have Luke sneaking around because they only agreed to meet us here unless Luke was visabel at all times. I believe what they said was we wont the Jedi master were we can keep an Eye on him."

"True," said Mon "But that was already thought of."

Luke stood up. "I have already worked it out five Jedi will be scattered around the perimeter both inside and out side the senate chamber. They will be in either security uniforms or civilian clothing in order to remain inconspicuous."

"Well I suppose its as good a plan as any." Han finally said as the meeting was adjourned.

Out side the conference room Leia Looked at Luke. "Are you ok you were spacing out that entire meeting and not in your I'M board, I mean the way you get when something bad is about to happen."

"It's nothing." He replied. "But I'm going to have it looked into any way." Luke pulled out his comlink. "Kype is any buddy near the planet archives?"

"Just Ryan Why?"

"Can you have him take a look around something strange I feel just happened. "

"Ryan is just a kid are you sure you don't want some one ells to look into it.?"

"no Ryan should be fine just let me know what he finds ok."

"Will do."

The conversation ended. Ended and the group departed.

_A/n So what do You think Love it hate it tell me. And for those of you reading my other stories I havent given up on them so dont worry if You are reading Ways to Anoy your favoret carctors The emperor will be torcherd soon_


	3. Chapter 3

Biggs 3

Biggs 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Except Ryan Nova.

Ryan walked into the city archives very adjusted. Of all the places in the galaxy he could be right now why did it have to be here? "Why couldn't Master Skywalker ask me to do something cool like spy on the imperials or something?" he asked himself He walked along the shelves and through several sections of the archives until he came to a section that housed some of the Rebellions' old personal files.

There was a boy about Ryan's age sitting at a table, looking through some of the files. Ryan noticed the one the kid has in his hand at the moment was the old Rogue squadron file.

Ryan probed the boy for more information and found out the kid did not seem to belong in this time. The only other thing he got from reading his mind was his name, Biggs. Ryan decided to approach him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me but I need you to come with me."

Biggs dropped the file as he looked up at the person who had spoken to him. He was looking at a boy about his age in Jedi robes. Biggs was not exactly sure how to handle the situation. He was glad the empire did not seem to exist in this time but he was still making his mind up on whether the Jedi being back was good news. "Biggs decided to play it cool for a while. "You're a little young to be patrolling by yourself aren't you were your master."

Ryan gritted his teeth. He was sick of being treated like a kid all the time by the knights and some of the other students. He did not need it from this kid too, who was probably the same age as he was. "He is in a meeting. But I don't need his help."

Biggs razed his eyebrows. "Then why should I listen to you? I mean its not like a kid your age has any authority right"

Ryan thought for a moment. "Because I know you do not belong here and I know some one who might be able to get you home."

Biggs side. He had no other options so He figured going with the kid was his best bet. "OK led the way."

"Follow Me. My name is Ryan By the way."

"Biggs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan led Biggs up the steps of the temple and through the mane corridor. Biggs was amazed at how big the place was, He was also surprised at how few people there seemed to be in the halls. "Where is every one? I mean aren't their more of you?"

Ryan side. "After the Jedi purges that happened at the end of the clone wars it was decided by the council that we should all be stationed in several temples across the galaxy instead of one big one at the capital. "The younger and less experienced are at the training center on Yanen 4 well the council and most of the more trusted students are stationed here for security"

"So only the Council and security team is here?"

"They are the ones who are here permanently Many of us will Rotate between temples, Especially if you are the Apprentice of a knight who moves around a lot."

"What about you?"

"My mentor left the order or rather he was banished So I'm being trained by The grand master."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be many students would love to trade places with me. But that's enough questions for now. I need to bring you to the man in charge as they say."

"But who is the…." Biggs never finished his question. Ryan had opened a door on the Right and led him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ryan came into the room that acted as the council Chamber when the Council was in session. Luke Skywalker was reviewing some notes from the day's security meeting. When he looked up he saw the Boy that followed him. He got up from his seat and looked The black haired boy up and down. He saw the boy was clad in the clothes of one who had grown up On a desert planet.

Finally he spoke. "Welcome to The Future Biggs."

A/N Love it hate it Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Biggs 4

Biggs 4

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ryan

Biggs looked at the man in front of him, trying to figure out who he was. He was obviously the grand master of the Jedi but Biggs thought he knew him from some were ells. Then he got a good look at the Man's eyes. They were ice Blue. "Luke?", Biggs asked in surprised.

"Surprised to see me Biggs?" Luke asked.

"Well I'M surprised to see you here I would have thought you would be flying X Wings or something. But seeing as we are on the subject of surprises You don't look so surprised to see me, well thirteen year old me at least. You might be surprised to see nineteen year old Me."

"So you apparently found out about your untimely death in the battle against the first death star Ha." Biggs caught the hint of sadness in Luke's voice.

"I cam across that before your friend Ryan practically arrested me in the archives."

"I'll talk to him later .But you know considering you traveled roughly eighteen years into the future and read your own obituary you are taking this all rather well."

"I'm a little up set about it but you know me I always wonted to go down fighting. Seeing that the empire was defeated at least gives me the knowledge I didn't die in vane."

What about you? Agene, you don't look so surprised to see me."

"Well you see after you vanished I ran into old Ben who said something about time travel. I did not believe him at first but when the search parties couldn't find you I started to ask my self if there was any way Time travel was possible. About a Week after you disappeared you came back and told me the whole story."

"So you were expecting me then?"

"Sort of I had a feeling you might turn up."

"A feeling you weren't absolutely sure."

"Well you see in the story you told me you were still alive at this point in history."

Biggs was shocked by this revelation. "Then how am I not alive in this future"

"The future is always in motion if we make one small change in the past it can change the whole grand design of things.

"So I take it asking you what you have been up two these past eighteen years is out of the question?"

"For now I'm not sure what I should tell you if any thing that is I will need to talk to the rest of the council before doing any thing. My main priority at this point is to get you home and I'M not sure how to do that."

"You mean you don't know?"

"You're the only one this has ever happened to in recorded history."

"I thought the head jedi was virtually all knowing there seems to be a lot you don't know Luke" Biggs said becoming annoyed.

Luke put his hands up in defense "hay the grand master is usually a lot older then I am now I mean I'm like what in my thirties? Master Yoda was nine hundred and even he did not have all the answers so just give me some time to figure this out."

"I'm sorry I'm just frustrated" Biggs said.

"You have a right to be now come on I'll take you to the cafeteria then to the dorm so you can rest and think things over. But before we do any thing." Luke walked down the hall to were the uniforms were kept and came back with some dark brown apprentice Robes and boots. "You might want to change so as not to look so conspicuous. Other wise you will most likely be asked a lot of unwonted questions.

_A/N Love it hate it tell me. I'm thinking of putting Mara Jade in this stor. Let me know what you think of that._


	5. Chapter 5

Biggs 5

Biggs 5

After taking Biggs to one of the unoccupied dorms. The two headed down to the cafeteria. Biggs was disappointed on discovering that most of the food their was vegetarian but he finally decided on some sort of vegetable stuffed pastry and some blue milk. He noticed Luke was just having some sort of fruit smoothie. "Not eating?" He asked as he and Luke sat down at one of the empty tables.

"Luke shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

It was at that moment that Biggs saw two of the most gorges women he had ever seen one had long brown hair and brown eyes the other had fiery red hair and green eyes. He could not stop himself from drooling. They both came down and sat at the table with him and Luke.

"So Luke what's this big emergency that we have to stop every thing we are doing for you know that Piece conference is in two days."

"The big emergency is that Biggs here some how traveled eighteen years into the future and we to get him home before he upsets the time stream Leia."

Mara looked at Luke and side. "Well I guess I'll put off gown shopping agene. At this rate I will be saying I do in my green jedi Robes"

"You will Luke fine in whatever you ware sweet hart," Luke said. "And I'll try to keep the meeting brief I Promise."

"Hold it you two are engaged" Biggs blurted out.

"Yes." Mara replied. "The wedding is next month"

"Well Luke I guess that whole thing about Gwen turning you down for the school dance was a miss hap."

It was at this moment that look dropped his Smoothie and did a spit take. "Biggs I thought we agreed never to talk about that agene."

"you were twelve."

"Oh and the fact that we swore in blood didn't mean a thing ha?"

"Luke that was like what eighteen years ago for you?"

"For me yes for you it was last week."

Mara's Eye brows were razed. "Luke who was Gwen?"

"No one."

She was Luke's first big crush but don't worry you are like a million times more attractive then she was." Biggs Blurted out. "And besides she was a blond."

"Biggs!" Luke shouted.

It was at this moment that Leia decided to speak up. "Come down Luke the last time I saw you this worked up was after Vader cut your hand off and then you found out he was our father."

"So that's what happened to it ha?" Biggs indicated Luke's gloved hand.

"Luke wasn't paying attention however he was reaching for his calm link. "Ryan can you come and take Biggs to the archives or something Please."

_A/N Luke is stressed out what should I do to him next ?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Biggs 6

Biggs 6

Ryan came to take Biggs back to his Room. He had never seen Master Skywalker come that close to having a full out panic attack. He herd about it sure but never actually witnessed it. Man that was scary. Suddenly Biggs broke Ryan's concentration.

"What was that about Ryan?"

"Rule one desert Rat never ever say any thing embarrassing about Jedi knight Mara Jade or Jedi Master Skywalker when the other one is in the room especially when there is a lot of High profile things happening at once."

"High profile? "

"Yes High Profile 1. The imps are meeting with the chancier in two days to discus another peace treaty. 2You drop in out of no were. 3. Your best friend's fiancé is trying to plan a wedding which happens in a little over a month. And if that's not enough every one is taking bets to see how long it takes Luke or his long lost sister Leia to go all evil like dear old dad."

"I don't fallow" Biggs said, looking confused.

"Well you do know about Darth Vader right? He Was, is the Emperors right hand man in your time. "

"So?"

"Darth Vader was also known as Anakin Skywalker at one point or another. No one knows why he turned on the jedi he just did. He hunted them to near extinction."

"Order 66. Biggs said to himself."

"Yes that's right order 66. But supposedly Vader redeemed himself when he destroyed the emperor."

"If every one is so paranoid then why is Luke the man in charge of the Jedi order. Most people think his sister is more likely to go nuts and in any case he has a talent for redeeming people."

"I see"

"But don't get me wrong what his father their father did is unforgivable."

"Well excuse me Ryan If I remember correctly it was your master who tried to assassinate the entire council last month."

Ryan turned around to see an all too familiar force ghost shimmer in front of him. "Anakin I had no idea you were there."

"Apparently not" The ghost replied.

Biggs looked at the shimmering form in front of him. "So that's what you looked like under all that armor ha."

The ghost looked surprised, "You can see me?"

"Aren't I supposed to"

" not really only force adapts should be able to see me."

At this point two more ghosts papered. "Their you are Anakin," Said an old man who Biggs knew as old Ben. The other ghost was a green troll like creature "Anakin Been over this we have. Frighten then children you should not."

The ghost seemed to pay no more attention to Biggs they just started talking among themselves.

"He can see us?" Anakin Mumbled.

"So?" Ben asked

"A student he is not" Yoda put in.

"Luke should be told about this" Ben finally said as all the ghosts faded into thin air.

Biggs looked surprised. "That was very strange. Are they always like that"

"You have no Idea." Ryan finally said. Here is your room. I'll be back to check on you latter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unrenowned to any one, ( our favorite ghost included), Ryan's Ex master

Daven Starekiller was sneaking around in the temple, A Look of males in his eyes.

Ryan was coming around the corner when a hand came from the shadows and heralds him against the wall. "Well we meet agene my apprentice", A cold hissing voice said from under the hood.

"I'm not your apprentice any more Starekiller" Ryan sneered.

"Tell me how long after my banishment, until you went crawling to that sun of a Sith Skywalker."

"You know every one was onto you Starekiller it was only a matter of time before you got caught. To be honest nothing will stop me from blowing the whistle right now."

"Even if it means never seeing your baby brother agene"

Ryan looked dumbstruck.

"That's Right Ryan I have your brother locked up in a place only I know about and if you ever want to see him agene you will do what I tell you. "

"What do you want?"

Starekiller reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile of a dark red liquid. It was rotten of the dark side. "At the conference in two days you are to put a drop of this in the Skywalker twins water. A drop is not enough for any one with force senses to pick up."

Ryan was about to say something more but Starekiller was gone. And Ryan was left holding a bottle of something he knew could spell doom for he knew republic.

_A/N So what you think next up is the Jedi council meeting and the peace talks. So any guesses as to what that stuff Starekiller gave Ryan is supposed to do to our favorite siblings. And don't worry I'll try and put The rest of the _

_Solos in the next chapter. This was only Biggses first day in the future Brocken up among several chapters. I am going to try and make the chapters longer from now on for the sake of a plot._


	7. Chapter 7

Biggs 7

Biggs 7.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N sorry it took so long writers block.

It had been one day since Biggs had found himself in the future and he was not sure whether he should be enjoying this or be afraid. In the past twenty- four hours he had traveled eighteen years into the future, learned of his own death, seen the Jedi temple rebuilt to its former glory, discovered , his best friend was grand master and embarrassed his best friend in front of his sister and fiancé, all and all a very long day. Fortunately he and Luke had made up before this morning otherwise this was going to be a very long day.

Biggs now stood outside the door that led to the council chamber as nervosa as one could possibly be. He hoped he would not do any thing stupid in front of them. It was at this moment that he saw Luke's sister Leia walk up the hall looking very agitated and with two ten year olds in toe.

" Ok kids," she was saying to the two apparently siblings "I know it wasn't your turn for council guard duty." She made little quotation marks in the air, "but Ryan seams to be MIA at the moment so work with me on this"

"Ok mom said the girl no problem."

"I better get extra flight time for this." Said the boy.

"That's not how it works Jacen "

"Is that so Jaina we will just see what uncle Luke thinks"

"Kids", Leia broke in "That's enough your father will take you flying later but right now you have a responsibility to the Jedi. This meeting should last no more then an hour."

"Ok" they both said with a hint of disappointment.

It was at this moment that girl happened to look over and notice Biggs standing out side the door. "So you're the one the whole temple has been talking about."

"Yu three can get to know each other latter." Leia said, "right now Biggs the council wants to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the council chamber the masters all sat in a circle much like they did in the days of the old republic, both male and female, human and non human. After questioning Biggs for an hour and a half the masters still had no Idea what caused Biggs to come to their time, not even that copper medallion he had with him seemed to offer up any clews.

Finaly look looked over at Roka , a Bothen Jedi who specialized in medicine. "Maybe you should take him down to the med center and have his blood tested," Luke said.

"What do you expect to find ?" She asked.

"I'M not sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What ever they were expecting to find in his blood they were sadly disappointed when all the test came back as normal. Still pondering the Biggs situation Luke, Mara and Leia found Ryan in the Room of a thousand fountains and went to meet Kyp at the Senate.

Every thing went according to plan. The peace treaty had been singed and now every one was sitting quietly talking and enjoying some social time. nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary unless you looked over to were the Solos and Luke were standing with Mara.

"Did it suddenly get colder in here.?" Luke asked

"No said Mara "but it looks like you are running a fever."

"That's …….." It was at that moment that Luke fell to the floor out cold spilling the remainder of his water on the floor. Kyp who saw what happened rushed over with Ryan in toe. "What happened?" don't know Han said he just started running a fever then he clasped."

"I think it's because he is a weakling", Leia put in.

"How can you say sutch a thing about your own….." Mara had started to say when she got a good look at her soon to be sister in laws eyes. They were yellow.

"I


	8. Chapter 8

Biggs 8

Mara did not know what to do and apparently neither did Kyp. Luke was having some kind of strange Fainting episode and Leia was not being her usual self and then their were those Eyes those horrible yellow eyes it was like she was a, dare she say it a Sith.

Leia's voice broke her thoughts."I always thought my brother was weak and there is only way to deal with weak people". Leia pulled out a blaster at Luke she never pulled the trigger because Kyp sent the Blaster flying across the room and Mara used her own power to keep her soon to be sister in law flying into the wall.

At this Moment Mon Mothma came over with Admiral Piet, who was Representing the Imperials at these negotiations She saw Luke passed out on the floor then saw the strange look in Leia's eyes. "I would hate to think you had something to do with This Piet."

The Imperial shook his head. "I had nothing to do with this but If what this whole thing is what it looks like you need to have both of the Skywalker twins restrained and examined by a Doctor.

"What is it," Mara asked.

"I'll tell you but you should get them back to the temple or something."

No one seemed to notice that Leia had snuck out of the room. A few of the security guards noticed though and were now unsuccessfully to intercept her before she left the premises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the temple Biggs watched as Mara and the others brought a unresponsive look to the med center. and watched as Piet looked over the blood samples the healer had taken a half hour before. "I thought so," He said looking over the test results.

"What is it," Kyp asked.

"It's a virus that is specially that was specially designed to affect Force adepts"

"What's it do?" Kyp asked

It was at that moment Mara had a flash back to an old report she had read on a bioweapon that the Empire had developed but had never used. It was deemed to dangerous. "It depends on the person who was infected some like Leia seem to exhibit Sith like tendencies other seem to go in to a coma like state first and then Either die or exhibit the behavioral change." The room went silent for a moment or two after Mara explained this two them.

"Is there an antidote for this?" Biggs asked who up until this point had remained silent in the corner.

Mara and Piet both shook their heads. "If there was," Piet said "the record was lost a long time ago all we can do is wait."

Biggs Noticed how Mara moved closer to Luke and held his hand as tears started to run down her cheeks she knew one way or another Luke was going to die. She didn't even think of Leia and what would happen with her children once the New Republic Security team caught up with her.

Kyp could tell that Mara Needed to be alone with her fiancé so he made a motion for Biggs and Piet to follow him .

"What are we all going to do?" Piet asked." I mean with two members of the Jedi council infected with an old Imperial Bioweapon you can assume all forms of us negotiating with your government is over."

Kyp thought for a moment. "Well I can tell you weren't involved I mean you were as shocked as the rest of us I let Mon know. But I need you to look up this virus and be absolutely sure that the Jedi Council gets all those files."

Piet Nodded. "Which reminds me whose in charge now?"

"Well with Luke in a Coma and Leia Lets say not herself it would Be Mara But under the circumstances I think I better take charge."

Piet Just Nodded. This caused a reaction from Biggs you won't even question him Kyp?"

Kyp was taken off guard by the use of his informal name being used by the kid in front of him but he just Put that in the Back of his mind then looked at Piet. "I trust you but I will need to question Your Men."

"Of course."

_A/N A little omega to the third resident evil Novel. In that this Virus may have different affects on different people. Leia is having the Typical Reaction to the Virus Were as Luke is having The reaction of some one who has built up a slightly stronger amenity to the Virus would Have. R/R _


End file.
